roxas & xion the story that never was
by the nobody 13
Summary: roxas and xion need help expressing there love and who gets to play cupid...me! also the org needs me for some important porblems  just please read its my first story
1. Needed knowledge

"Is he read ready?"

"Yes superior he has acquired the knowledge we seek"

"Excellent VII…. Now go acquire the chosen one we seek for answers"

"Yes great superior"…..

I closed my laptop excited "yes!" I shouted quietly not trying to bug my mom.

" I finally know the entire kingdom hearts game saga… the whole story from birth by sleep to kh2 now I'm ready for anything square enix tries to throw at me" I exclaimed happily.

"Austin! Come and eat" yelled my mom

"What's for eats?" I yelled back

"Chicken!" the elderly women yelled back (HA-HA she's only 35)

"Oooo" I smiled I went downstairs

I sat down at the dinner table and inhaled the delioucious of chicken

As my mom and I sat she started to talk to me about my love life

Honestly I didn't like talking about it because my last love Amanda was the love of

My life until her parents forced her to move with them to Nevada after they found us kissing

But seriously were 15 I still miss her to death

"Helloooooooooooo?" said a familiar voice

"Oh sorry mom I was thinking" I said trying not to act sad….

After dinner I helped washed the dishes being the nice boy I am ha yea right I complained the whole time while my mom kept telling me to shut up and made rude comments

Later that night while my mom went out with some girl friends

I stood home in my bed surfing the internet (not what you think pervs)

"I can't believe it's already 2011 it's been a year since I've held Mandy" I felt a tear run down my cheek….

No I thought she's gone now you can't sob over something you don't have stop being such a douche bag

I walked down my hallway to the bathroom to grab a tissue I looked at myself my skinny not like twig skinny just no fat lol

My light brown skin and my short black hair down below my ears and curls at the end

I was busy checking myself out when all of a sudden "bang!" I heard a loud crash

"Ignorant fool and his flimsy desk" I heard someone slightly yell

Holy shit! I wanted to scream someone's breaking in and I grabbed the quickest thing I could find as a weapon

A plunger yes I grabbed a freaking plunger ok what else could I use a sponge lol

Any I slowly approached my room slowly down when I heard the stranger speak

"Oh my….. All this stuff….. could he really be the one the superior… was talking about"

Wait I thought to myself that voice sounds strangely familiar where have I heard that voice

Then without thinking I charged in my room yelling "aaaah" (sorry not a good war cry)

As I charged into my room I gasp and my jaw dropped upon seeing who was in my "oh my god are u freakin serious"

Roxas awoke in his room ready to begin the day he quickly slipped into his black organization robe

"Hey roxas" said a familiar voice behind him as he turned around and smiled

"Oh hey xion did you sleep well" he asked the young nobody

"Yea I slept fine did you?" she asked

"Yea but my day got better when you walked in" he smiled

Xion blushed a little… whoa! She thought what is this I sudden am happier when I'm around roxas.

Could it be because I'm his friend or something more?

"Hey xion are you alright you look like something's bothering you" roxas said making her lose her train of thought

"Oh I'm fine" she replied "come on roxas lets go get breakfast"

"Alright sure I'm starving" he answered holding his stomach

Xion just giggled as they both walked into the hallway

"Hey you two lovebirds" said a voice from behind

"Huh" said a surprised roxas as he turned around to see axel giving him a smirk

"Love birds?" said roxas looking confused

"It's when you two people want to be more than friends got it memorized?" said axel giving them both a wink

"More than friends?" asked a dumbfounded xion

"Never mind you to just go get breakfast and get ready for your missions ok"

They both nodded and walked toward the breakfast are.

After they finished breakfast they walk into the grey room

"Hey where's saix? He's usually waiting here to give us our missions" asked roxas

"He went to go retrieve something for mansex I mean xemnas" they turned to see xigbar lying on a couch reading a copy of his own xigbar daily

"Like what?" asked xion "nothing poppet now why don't you two go run along now I need to see if there's any more gossip I missed" he said standing up

"No you to just sit here and wait for saix he'll be back soon" said vexen

"Ok" they said

"And xigbar you quit your rambling…. Now if you excuse me I have some experiments to do" the chilly academic said leaving

"Rambling? As if... that guy needs to chill" he exclaimed as he left the room leaving the two younger nobodies alone

"You too are good now no hanky panky got it kiddo" he said smiling and turning toward roxas upon leaving the room

"um okay" he said a little confused turning to xion" "so….. What now?"

**more to come stay tuned please leave comments and advice this is my first story**


	2. inside the castle

My eyes widened as I entered my room "wh...Who are you?" I asked looking at the man who decided to break my house and was dressed like saix.

He looked at me as if I was there weird one for about an hour before speaking "I was sent by the superior to retrieve you for your knowledge"

_What knowledge could I have possibly have_

"Ok buddy either I'm calling them cops or I'm gonna kick your ass"

I said a little nervous this guy really looked like saix he had the hair and even the scar on his face.

"Ooh…. I would like to see you try" he said with his blank face.

_Wow this guy has the whole saix act down_

I charged full speed at him at him and swung for his face I put all my football and baseball strength into this swing.

To my surprise he caught the plunger like if I had just tapped him

"Ignorant human your lack of strength and your futile attempt to harm me is wasting my time" he snarled all of a sudden I felt his hand grope my collar as he lifted me ease

His grip was tight like the claw of a scorpion "now either your coming or I could make you feel great pain or as you stated kick your ass and then you shall come with me"

I swear he gave me that serious look like he wanted the beat the shit out of me.

"O…o…ok" I said barely making the words out all of a sudden the fake saix lifted me a lifted me a little me higher before hurling me across my room "ugg!" I was to hurt to scream

_What the fucks this guys problem_ I thought "we leave in 5 minutes pack everything you need" he said return calm again

"Where are we going anyway" I asked shoving close in my bag and my laptop, iPod, games, and phone in another

"Were going to the castle "the fake saix said "the superior needs your knowledge"

_Again what knowledge and for what reason_

"And who is this superior guy?" I ask ready to laugh if he said xemnas

"You'll see soon enough now hurry and pack you're wasting valuable time" he scowled

"Ug" I groaned

I put my clothes bag on my shoulder and carried my electronics bag in my hand

"Ok let's go" I said walking out the room but suddenly was stopped

"Wait… were going this way" he pointed

"Out the window but there's a front door downstairs it's much easier" I complained

"No you stupid human not the dam window" he said

"Then ho-"I was sudden cut off when all of a sudden he lifted his hand and out of nowhere came one of those portals nobodies summon.

My eyes were so wide like a kid on Christmas and my jaw dropped so much it hit the floor

"Holy shit you're really….your really saix second in command of organization XIII!"

"That is correct it seems perhaps you could prove more useful than we thought" he said

"Now would please hurry we have spent too much time here" he said all of a sudden there was a loud noise outside.

We both looked outside to see my mom drive up saix then turned to me

"Hurry up and get in the corridor" I walked though it while looking back

_Goodbye mom_ I thought while a tear rolled down my cheek

As we entered the castle that never was I was actually excited to meet the other despise

Saix being a crab ass

"Here this is your room get used to it I'll be back in a hour" he said walking out

_Wooow I'm in the castle that never was its actually pretty cool all white and stuff_

I look at my room there's was a bed a dresser/counter and a small white desk

I set my laptop on the desk and plop one of those mini TVs on the counter

I then decided to shove everything else under my bed and explore the castle.

"So what do you want to do?" asked roxas

"I don't care I'm fine just sitting here with you" xion replied smiling at him

Roxas blushed a little "hey you two quit that" they both turned to see axel rush in

"quit what" said a shocked roxas oh never mind I thought to were doing something ha-ha" smiled axel

"What did think we were doing" ask xion giving him a confused look

"Er….nothing" said axel "any ways guess what you too"

"What "they both replied

"That thing saix went to go retrieve was actually a person from another world!" he exclaimed

"What" they both replied again?

"Yea hes in his room right now"

"Hey lets go meet him!" said an excited xion

"Why?" asked roxas

"Please roxas for me" said xion

Roxas blushed and then smiled "ok just for you xion cause you're my best friend"

They both smiled at each other

Axel just laughed "come you too save the tender moment for later let's go"

They both nodded then headed down the hallway

"Whoa" I exclaimed "these hallways are huge" I saw a door marked xii

I knocked no answer I walked "hellooo" I whispered "holy shit!" I yelled as four knifes just missed my head and hit the hall wall

"GET OUT!" yelled a female voice "s-sorry larxene" I squealed

"Huh" she turned around "who the hell are you?" she asked

I just stared in shock at her "helloo earth to retard" she said

"Oh I I'm Austin and I-"cut off but a loud bang "hey that came from my room!" I yelled running out the door

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" I ran even faster now

_Shit my one chance to get on her good side and I blew it_

I dashed down the hallway scared of larxene chasing me and ran in my Room

I stop at the door to see what was going on

"HEY what are you doing in my room?"

Xion, roxas and axel turned around

"Oh I'm sorry you three I didn't mean to yell like that I'm naturally a calm person"

"That's ok were sorry for snooping through your room" said xion smiling at him

"I'm xion by the way" said the younger

_Wow she's much prettier in person I thought to myself_

"Hi I'm Austin" I said smiling back "hey I'm roxas" he said butting in

"Sup roxas" I said "you must be axel" I said turning to him "um yea how did you know?" he asked

"I Just do "I said laugh to be honest I was in so much shock from seeing them I'm surprised I didn't faint

"Well you guys seem really nice I'm really glad I met you guys" I said

"Thanks were glad to meet you too" Smiled xion

I could the jealousy in roxas's face to be honest I wasn't trying to hit on xion because I knew roxas likes her

"So... why are you here?" asked roxas "beats me" before I could say more saix appears and grabs me into the hall way

"The superior needs to see you human now" he said suddenly it had hit me there superior was xemnas

"Well it was nice meeting you" said xion as saix shoved me down the hall

"Bye it was nice meeting you too" I yelled back

I then thought about xemnas

_What does he want from him what knowledge could I have possibly had that could help the org. achieve kingdom hearts_ my eyes sudden widened in shock "I know what he wants"

**theres chapter 2 sorry kinda crappy i was kinda short on time please comment i promise chapter 3 will be much better**


	3. reason needed

"Ow you don't have drag me I can walk you know" I said escaping his grasp

"I wouldn't want you running off now would I plus the superior would have my head" saix said with no emotion

"Ok one where would I run off to in this freaking huge castle and two could you just xemnas I know who the superior" I explained

"Oh… how do you know that?" he asked but look liked he already knew the answer

"I…I just do ok" I replied he just turned his head forward as we walked down the long hallway

* * *

"So what do you guys thinks of the of new guy" asked axel still in his room

"He pretty cool I guess" roxas said" "I like him he seems pretty nice" smiled xion

"Yea he did after he snarled at us for touching his stuff" axel said

"Yea what is all this weird stuff?" he replied picking up an iPod roxas pushed the circle button and the iPod lit up

"whoa" he exclaimed surprise "hey look" he said xion and axel looked to see a picture on the iPod of the boy Austin have his arms around a thin girl who had long straight blonde hair and pretty brown eyes with sparkly white skin

They were both smiling in the picture and both had heart shaped boxes in their hands roxas read the caption above "the best valentine day with my one and only" he said

"Wow she's really pretty" exclaimed xion looking at the picture in aww

"Who do you think that is" asked roxas "probably a really close friend" axel lied he knew exactly what that Picture was about _so this is what love looks like with hearts_ he thought

"Guy can we really not do this I fee l like xigbar" xion said interrupting his thoughts

"Fine" said roxas "I know lets go get ice cream!" he cheered excitedly "yea!" said xion

"Sounds good to me" replied axel with a smile as he summoned a corridor to twilight town

They walked into the portal roxas trailing behind "axel" he said

"Whats up roxas?" he said

"Whats valentines day?"

* * *

We arrived in front of a huge white door "is xemnas in there" I gulped

"Yes" said a blank saix as he opened the door "wait here I have to see if the superior isn't busy"

"You mean xemnas" I said smiling I knew saix would dare yelled near xemnas so I decided this perfect chance to mess with him

Saix just groaned and walked I stood next to the door to listen

"Lord Xemnas the boy from earth is here" he said "oh good did you show him his room?" said a voice from inside more lifeless than siax's

'Yes superior"

"Good bring him in" I stepped back as saix opened the door at stared Blankley at me "come" he said

I walked in to what seemed to be a huge office with a desk in the middle and there sat the leader of the organization himself "number I Lord xemnas"

I said trying to sound cocky even I was actually bout to shit my pants but also yell in excitement at the same time I mean who doesn't want to meet organization XII!

"So it is true…. You are the one we seek for knowledge of the future and the past before I was brought into this world" he explained with his deep emotionless voice

"I am?" I looked at him kinda funny but then realized I was I knew the entire kh story for birth by sleep to kh 2.

"Yes indeed you are the one" he said "do you know why I brought you here?" here

"Um duh you want to explain how to stop sora or tell you how you got defeated by him so you can avoid it" I said smirking at him

"Very wise…. we observed others but you were different you actually took heart this info" he said

I walked over to desk closer to him so that I could see the emptiness in his eyes

"So how does it feel to know that I know your entire scheme before it unfolds" I said to him

He just laughed I could tell that it was full of nothing sudden a corridor of darkness and out came xaldin the whirlwind lancer himself

He gave then gave a cold look then walked toward xemnas and whispered something into his ear

"Oh" said xemnas as xaldin disappeared he then turned to saix

"I Have some business to attend to….saix take Austin to the white so he may interact with the other members "he said

"Yes lord xemnas" saix replies

"Butt kisser" I mumbled to myself xemnas suddenly disappeared within seconds leaving me alone with saix

Then the unthinkable happened I said something without thinking witch even got me by surprise

"So shall we be on our way….ISA" I said suddenly covered my mouth realized

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! What the hell is he gonna do to me_

Saix's eyes lit up with rage "YOU INSULENT LITTLE BRAT!" He charged at me faster than mind could react punching me in the stomach

"Hugh!" I blurted out as flew across the room spitting out and cough out blood my mind was racing

I held my stomach tight I couldn't breathe at all I opened my mouth gasping for air but I couldn't breathe I felt light headed and collapsed on the floor gasping for air

Sudden xemnas reappeared seeing the boy on the floor gasping for air with blood dripping from his mouth and some on the floor

* * *

"You fool what have you done!" he said to saix in angry emotionless

"I'm sorry great superior don't know came over" saix said in shame _aag what is this feeling of shame or some sort he thought_

"B-b-b-butt k-kisser" they both turned to see the boy staring at them in pain but he managed a small smirk at them before finally collapsing once again

"Now you fool look what you done you must hurry and get him and get him to vexens lab to get him heal" xemnas said as saix bent downed scooped up the boy and headed into a dark corridor

* * *

Axel, xion and roxas were busy chatting and enjoying ice cream when suddenly a dark corridor appeared and Demyx popped out with a worried look on his face

"Hey guys….your um….. Was injured pretty badly by saix and now he's out cold in vexens lab"

They looked shocked at Demyx "who told you?" asked a worried roxas

"Xigbar…..said he witnessed the whole also said because the new guy called saix Isa"

"Come on lets go see him" said xion with a sad look on her face

"ill catch up later you guys go check on Austin" said axel

The younger nobodies nodded and headed for the castle

Axel thought for a moment_ how…how did he know Isa and who is exactly is this kid and what is he capable of could it have something do with that weird stuff in his room or maybe saix did something to that girlfriend of his?_

Axel thought to himself some more then hurried for the castle

_I'll let this kid recover then I'll get some answers that is if the kid recovers_

**_there it is folks chapter 3 please comment and be ready for the next chapter where roxas and xion began to feel funny around each other and see what happens to me er i mean Austin_**

**_thanks for reading_**


	4. love old,new and just learning it

"Uuuuh" I groaned my eyes partially open but everything was to blurry for me to make out

"Oh good your awake" I heard an older mine say with a whiny like voice

"Uuuuuh" I groaned again "where am I?" I asked still my vision blurred

"You're in my lab my boy I used my table to lay you on because lord xemnas wanted to make sure your better but interrupting my experiments…..that bastard" the whiny voice complained

"V-Vexen" I managed to say

"Yes what is it?" he asked

"Why is everything so blurry?"

"Oh that's just a side affect it should go away soon" he replied

I was too tired to talk back so I just went to lie on the table

* * *

"Vexen can we see him?" a worried xion asked "no he's asleep you must let him rest" said vexen as he left into the dark corridor xion ran into the room

"Xion wait vexen said" roxas was cut off "shhhhh don't wake him up" she whispered

The younger nobodies looked at the boy on the table

"I hope he's ok" said roxas putting his around xion they both looked at each other xion tried o had the fact she was blushing

_I feel so strange it's a warm kind of feeling…. I like it_ she thought to herself smiling at roxas they both looked at each other lost deep in their own thoughts

_Xion…..she's so beautiful _he thought to himself

"Hey hows he doing?"Asked an interrupting axel they both looked up

"Hes doing fine vexen said he just needs to rest" xion finally said

"Ok good… hey you two now that saix is back hes waiting to give you your missions"

They nodded and disappeared into the hall as axel approached the boy

While walking down the hall roxas couldn't get his mind off xion

_Why do I feel like this ever since I saw that picture of Austin and that girl I feel more attracted to xion like if I could stare at her all day_

"I'm sure glad Austins ok" said xion interrupting said xion looking at roxas

"Yea me too I mean I just met him today but I feel like we could be real good friends" smiled roxas putting his around her shoulder

Xion blushed and giggled _wow I know it's weird but my feelings for roxas seem to be getting stronger_ she though

"Hmmm…..Interesting" said a hidden xigbar jotting down a few notes

* * *

"Whoa where am I" I said looking around…_wait I'm home_ _I'm at home in my room!_

"Hey auttie whats wrong" I heard a female voice I turned to see Mandy sitting right there next me on my bed

"Mandy!" I said shocked "what? Is there something on my face" she turned to the mirror to examine her face

"Oh Amanda!" I cheered ignoring her and giving her a great big hug

_I can't believe it shes back!_

"Oh" she smiled and hugged "oh Mandy I missed you so much" I said staring at her beautiful brown eyes as tears formed around my eyes

"I never le-" I cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips

"I promise ill never let you go again" I cried letting the tears flow

"I know she" she said smiling at me

"I love you auttie"

"I love you to Mandy" I said pulling her in and then her kissing with so much passion I didn't want to let go

"Goodbye auttie I'll always love you" she said fading away

"No don't leave" I cried as she faded

"NO AMANDA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Aagh" I jumped sitting up on the table

_it was just _

_

* * *

_

a dream

"Hey there" I looked to see axel staring at me

"Oh hey there" I said trying not to sound sad and depressed

"I heard you were doing alright… until I heard you scream right now" he chuckled

"Oh…vexen said that was a side affect" I lied

"Here this should make things better" he said pulling out a sea-salt Ice cream and handing it to me

"Ooh I always wanted to try these you and roxas-" I stop myself realizing what I said and shoved the ice cream in my mouth

_Whoa_ it was really salty bun then was follow by a nice sweet taste

"Hmmm" he said studying me "ok let's just get straight to the point how you know all this stuff?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused

"Don't give me that stupid look you know exactly what I mean calling saix Isa and knowing me and roxas it this ice cream" he exclaimed

"Oh that" I replied "yea about that" I said but sudden xemnas appeared _oh great_

"Feeling better?" he asked I forgot how dull his voice was

"Actually yes I am" I said jumping off the table "good I have a task for you" he exclaimed

I stared at him wide eyed like helloo was I not just almost killed by saix

"Go with axel on his mission and get to know him better and when you get back interact with the other members" he said lifeless

"Fair enough" I said _wow never thought I'd here that from him_

"Hey xe-" I turned around but he was gone

"Well we better get going" said axel "cool where we going?" I asked excitedly

"Twilight town" he replied

"Sweet"

* * *

"How is it?" asked saix "hes fine I've told him to get more comfortable with the other members" said xemnas

"Good" said saix

"Yes soon our plan will unfold one the child doesn't even know of" said xemnas

I stared in awe at the sight of twilight town

* * *

"Wow it's just like the game" I said staring like a kid in a candy store

"Game?" replied axel "what game?"

"Err….nothing" I said "listen kid I have to take care of a few heartless now stay in town will be ok"

"Sure whatever but first you have to give me some munny" I exclaimed axel groined but then took out 500 munny and handed it to me

He left in a flash trying not to be seen

I walked around for what seemed liked hours checking out amazing sites the town had to offer

"Wow to bad I can't jump around or fly like sora can" I said to myself

"Hey are you new here?" I heard a soft female voice say

I turned to see a beautiful girl in orange top and pants to her shins

It was olette the girl from kh 2

"Oh yea I'm from out of town I'm just visiting" I replied

"Oh" she said "I'm olette "she said sticking out her hand

"I'm Austin" I replied shaking her hand _wow her hands really soft_

"So wait brings you here to twilight town?" she asked

"Um I'm actually waiting for someone" I exclaimed

"Oh I can with you my friends had to leave early" she smiled

"Thanks" I said staring at her

"Oh sorry I was just noticing hoe pretty your eyes were" I smiled

"Thanks" I saw her blush "no seriously your eyes sparkle so beautifully in the sunset"

Olette was seriously turning red now

_Whoa whoa where this coming from I thought you liked Amanda_

I thought

_But Amanda's all the way in Canada your never gonna see her again just give this girl a chance its exactly what you need to get over here_ I felt my brain telling me_ ok here it goes_

"Thanks Austin that's very sweet" olette couldn't stop smiling "your pretty cute too" she said I could feel her looking into me

I couldn't help but smile myself "would you like to go out sometime" I said the words shot out of my mouth even I was surprised

"Sure" she nodded before I could say more axel sudden appeared and grabbed me and forced me into the corridor before I knew it we were in my room

"WHAT the hell was that for?" my voice boomed

"You're not suppose to interact with people with other worlds" he growled back

"I'm not a member so it doesn't apply to me!" I shot back

Axel groaned then disappeared down the hall

I laid my on my and blasted my iPod closing my eyes to enjoy the music

"Dam that axel he so worried about everything" I groined little did I know roxas was standing right there in front of my bed

I open my eye "whoa" I jumped a little "whats up roxas" I said pulling the headphones out of my bed

"Eh not much I heard you were better" he said

"Yea then xemnas made me go on a mission with axel" I said trying not to sound angry

"He did?" he asked "yea" I replied laying back down

"Hey" he said suddenly looking down I sat up "whats up?"

"Can I talk to you about something personal?" the younger nobody asked

"Sure you can trust me" I smirked

"Well you have a heart know all about emotions" he said

"Yea you want me to explain them to you or something?" I asked him

"Well lately I've been felling really weird…." He replied

"Like how?"

"It's like this warm feeling I get every time I get around xion…..do you know what it is?"

_Wow did the nobody of sora really just ask me for love advice….I knew where this was heading._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Austin"

"Yea riku**"**

"How come I'm not in your story?"

"Um…"

Awkward silence…

"IM TELLING YOU DON'T HAVE A DISCLAMER"

_OH SHIT_

"Ok here I don't own thing or anyone in this story except of Austin and Amanda

Riku grumbles and walks away

* * *

**there you go chapter 4 enjoy sorry bout that riku thing i was bored**

**get ready for the next chapter where austin explains love his way of love to roxas and he spends tmie with some of the org. members**


	5. a kiss and a knife

"So you let me guess….you want to know what these strange feelings your feeling around xion is." I asked

"So you know what they are!" exclaimed an excited roxas

"Yes" I said laughing at him "so what are they?" he asked really impatient

"Yes its simple….you like xion" I stated he looked at me confused

"Of course I like xion she's my best friend" said roxas

(Face palm) "Not like that I mean you like her as more than a friend" I said

"But how I can I like her as more than a friend is there a greater feeling?" he asked

"Yes… it's called love"

"Love?"

_Ug this going to be a lot harder than I thought you can't explain love it just happens both since roxas is a nobody that just make things twice as hard_

"Let's see how I can explain this" I place my hand under my chin thinking real hard

"Austin ….. Have you ever loved someone?" he asked

"Yea" I replied "what was it like" asked the younger nobody

"it's like…love Is….love is waking up thinking of someone and going to bed thinking of them...love is missing them as soon as they leave u...love is the butterflies that flutter in your stomach when u hear their voice...love is forever growing and never dies" I said

_Whoa did that just come from me?_

Roxas just sat there thinking for a long time "so…..that's love?" he asked

"No" I replied roxas looked at me in shock

"But you said-"

"Roxas that's my definition of love you need to find your own…..and you can start by telling her how you feel about her" I told him

"But what do I say?" "Just listen to your soul and tell her like it is" I exclaimed

(Not to ruin the mood nut I almost said heart)

He put his hand on my shoulder "thanks…pal" he smiled at him

"No problem anytime you need help I'm your man" I said patting him on the back

Roxas cheered a little and ran out of my room "wish me luck" he yelled

"Right now?"I mumbled

I looked around for awhile thinking

_Oh right xemnas said I have interact with the other members_

I got up closed my door and quickly changed into some nicer clothe like some jeans and a black and red checkered flannel with my gray blacked laced vans

I opened my door and walked down the hallway

_Hhmmm who should I start with vexen…..naw to busy _

_Marluxia …..Not yet…wait I know DEMYX _

"Well well if it isn't the little PUNK ASS who thought he could run while away"

_Aw shit!_

* * *

Roxas ran the hall as fast as he could _I have to tell her how I 'feel' it's the only way she'll know_

Roxas was so busy thinking he didn't see someone up ahead

"Oof" he let out stumbling to the floor

"Oh... Hey kiddo where you off to in such a hurry?" he looked up to see xigbar grinning at him

Roxas stood up "not now out of my way" he tried to run but xigbar stuck out his foot forcing the young nobody to trip

"Aww" roxas yelled falling face first into the clod hard ground "ouch" he exclaimed getting up

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR" he screamed xigbar just laughed

"Well kiddo you wouldn't tell me where you were off to so I had to stop you" he chuckled

"I don't have time" he tried to run off but before he took two steps xigbar was already in front of him

"I didn't want to resort to this kiddo but if you don't tell me things are gonna get ugly" he smiled

Roxas quickly made up a lie "I...was gonna tell xion what time to meet me for ice cream"

"Oh…then why the rush kiddo was this like a special date" xigbar looked up to see roxas was gone

"Fine have it your way" he laughed pulling out his camera

Roxas stood in front of xion's door and knocked "it's me roxas can I come in"

Roxas stepped back as the door opened "hey whats up roxas" xion smiled

Roxas's face was cherry red _wow…..she's so beautiful I just want to hold her in my arms whoa there it is again that feeling…love_

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure roxas you could tell me anything I'm your friend "she smiled and he blushed again

"Sit xion and close the door it's really personal" he exclaimed

They both sat down close to each other at the edge of xion's bed

"Ha-ha ice cream meet my butt" said a voice hidden in the air vent

* * *

A chill ran down my spine as I turned to see a furious larxene staring at me

"Oh…um...hey larxene" I squealed

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT HEY LARXENE CRAP" she yelled in rage summon her knifes in her hand

"NO PLEASE DON'T" I yelled back closing my eyes and stepped back and suddenly felt my back against a wall

_FUCK IM SCREWED IM GONNA IM GONNA FREAKIN DIE!_

There was a long pause I opened my eyes to suddenly see larxene hurl her knifes at me

I looked at my body looking everywhere but couldn't fine where it landed

"HA you missed!" I told her off

She suddenly started laughing really loud "would you like me to aim a little higher" she laughed pointing lower

I looked down to see one of her knifes centimeters just below my crotch!

I just sat there wide eyed staring at the knife as larxene stood there laughing at me she then suddenly grabbed the knife and glared at me

"So I hear you need to interact with some members" she said in my face so close I felt like head butting her

"y-y-yea" I barely managed out "well follow me" she said I could barely stand yet follow her but I managed to pull through

I started walking by her not to far not to close though

"So like I said earlier who the hell you are?" she said glaring at me again

"I'm Austin" I said trying to smile "well Austin I guess you already know I'm larxene and I don't like you"

"Why not?" I ask "because you blew me off you little jerk" she shot back

"Oh sorry I didn't mean really" I replied trying to get on her good side

"I know it must suck to be the girl all the other guys must be jerks"

She laughed "yea no one gets the idea when I tell them to get hell away" she chuckled as we continued walking

_Sweet in not on here period bitchy side anymore_

As me and larxene joked down the hall and passed luxord whose mouth was dropped to the floor to see me and her making jokes instead of me getting my ass kicked

As we walked by I whispered to him "looks like I played my cards right and won the jackpot" I said as he grunted and walked away

"Well it was nice meeting you larxene" I said holding out my hand

"You know kid you're not half bad" she said shaking my hand then wandered off to her room

"Well it's time for me to go see Demyx" I said walking to the door marked IX

I could her a sitar being played

* * *

"Well roxas what do you want talk?" Xion asked looking at him lost in eyes

_Wow look at him_ she smiled roxas smiled back and put his hand on her leg and she blushed

"Xion you are the most beautiful thing in the world" he started to see xion felt the biggest smile on her face

_Omg what is this feeling I feel all jumpy and excited and warm at the same time_

"Oh roxas" she said leaning closer to him

"Xion there's something I wanted to tell but couldn't because I was scared" he said coming closer making their heads even closer

"Whats that" xion replied their faces almost touching

"Xion I- I love you….." he said softly before she replied he leaned in and kissed her passionately

Xion eyes were widened at roxas's action but she soon closed her eye and what along with it

_Wow is this a kiss its warm and soothing…. I like it_

_Did I just do what axel calls kiss her...wow was my love really that strongs_

**_chapter 5 austin almost lost his chance at having babies and roxas and xion share their first kiss enjoy...and get ready for chapter 6_**


	6. he tried

IX was marked over the door _this is gonna be so sweet!_ I thought I leaned on the door my ear pressed against the door

I could hear him playing his sitar suddenly without thinking I burst into his room

"DANCE WATER WATER" I yelled upon barging in

"AAAh" Demyx screamed stumbling back "what the heck man" he said looking at me angrily

"Ha-ha sorry man I thought that would funny" I laughed

His face then lit up "well that was pretty funny" he chuckled

"Whats up I'm Austin by the way" I informed him

"Sup Austin I'm Demyx "he told me "ha-ha yea I know" I said

"Wait…..you do how?" he asked "it's a long story" I said

He sat down on his bed and started playing his sitar

"Well I got time" he said smiling looking up at me

* * *

The two younger nobodies' heads parted away from each other

"Roxas…that… was so amazing" said xion softly

"Xion…." Roxas mumbled

"Oh roxas I-" before she could speak roxas laid another kiss on both of them sharing this tender moment

Just as the two were enjoying it *snap!* they both turned to see xigbar in doorway

"HAHAHAH" he laughed and walked away

They both turned so red they practically turned into tomatoes

"Oh my god what do you think he's gonna do with that picture" asked a nervous xion

"I don't know" replied roxas and went back to xion "you know I don't care what people think of us" he said giving her a quick kiss

* * *

After 2 hours of explaining to Demyx (an extra hour just because it's Demyx)

I finally told him the whole story from of video games and my abduction

He looked at me with a confused blank look "I don't get it could you explain one time" he asked

My mouth dropped "were you not listening!" I told him

"Well I was…I just don't get it" he replied

"But…but I just explained" before he had a chance to speak xigbar burst into the room

"Hey aqua boy get a load of this" he exclaimed until he noticed me

"Oh there what was your name?" he said as if he cared while taking something out of his coat pocket

"Austin" I told him but he complete ignored and walked right up to Demyx

"Dude look at this" he said holding up what seemed to be a photo

Hmm I wonder what that could be a- "check it out little dude" he said shoving the picture in my face

My eyes widened as I gazed at the photo

_Holy crap that's roxas and xion kissing why xigbar do that?_

"Hey that's not cool why would do that? Xigbar" said Demyx

"Because I want too" he chuckled "plus I can use this against them" he laughed again

"You know if I would have stayed longer the picture would be lot better" he smiled

_Gross_ I thought

"What have they ever done to you?" I butted in

Xigbar turned to me and stared in my eyes with a smirk

"They haven't done anything…yet" he laughed

_Aww man they must be really embarrassed I better go talk to them_

I hurried out the room to roxas room and flew open but the room was silent and empty

"Xion's room" I exclaimed to myself as I hurried down the hall and thought

_Man I hope I don't make things worse_

I arrived at xion's door the was slightly cracked open so instead of barging in a decided to peek

I look in and there enough were the two nobodies exchanging saliva hot and steamy in action

_Holy shit there really going at I mean me and Amanda have done that but not that freaky_

(Lol I said freaky)

They soon separated and roxas had his hand on xion's cheek and whispered to her

"Oh xion I love so you much I don't ever want to let you" he said brushing her hair with his free hand

I back away from the door "ug get a room you two" I whispered then suddenly felt stupid realizing they were already in a room

"Are you the new guest to help xemnas?" I jumped back to see a large man with pink ruffled hair staring at me

"Oh…um yea you must be Marluxia" I said trying to act like I don't know him

"Yes I am….I heard you are interviewing members to get to know them" he said

"Um…..yea you want to be next?" I asked

"Yes" he said starting to walk away "follow me"

"Okay" I said following "so….where are we going?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be that one place in castle more boring that saix

"To my garden of course" he replied

_God…DAMIT! Noooooooooooooo please god I'm sorry I punched my mom's new boyfriend because I didn't like him _

* * *

"Lord Xemnas why does the boy need to interact with the members" asked saix

"All shall be revealed soon" a blank xemnas replied

"Yes lord xemnas" saix said

"Now go saix and play your part in our grand scheme"

"Yes"

* * *

While walking down the hall with Marluxia trying not to think about the garden he while turned to me

"Hey what were you doing before I found you looked suspicious"

"oh I was just watching roxas help xion get some stuff done" I smiled

**chapter 6 i know it was kinda boring but hey every story has one haha well stay tuned and comment please oh yea and next chapter i go back to twilight town to see olette:) who knows what will happen**


	7. two kisses  and a scream to end it all

"And these are my tulips there very fascinating" explained Marluxia

"Yes very" I said trying to sound cheerful and not become gay I had to do something

"Uh Marluxia I was suppose to learn about you not your garden "I said trying to avoid it

"But you are also so suppose to learn what interest me" he replied smirking

"Damn" I mumbled "is there anything else that interest besides your garden….. I know can I see your scythe" I demanded

Upon this request Marluxia grabbed a rose from his garden and flung it into the air as soon as the rose landed in his hand there was a bright light and in his hand there stood his long pink scythe

"Wow…..Graceful Dahlia" I stared in awe I honestly thought Marluxia was one of the coolest members

"Yes a beauty isn't she" he exclaimed "may I….hold it" I said barely making the words out I was excited I jumped a little

"Or course" he said handing it to me I grab the scythe with a trembling hand

_This is so awesome!_

It didn't look like it but the handle felt like cold steel "may I?" I asked Marluxia nodded and took a few steps back

I held the weapon in fighting stance it was incredibly and I charged the air taking a few swings

_Whoa this thing really flies_

I took a few more swings yelling "you will drown in the ever blooming darkness!"

Marluxia chuckled "who's that suppose to be….me ha-ha although that does sound like something I would say"

We both laugh "well" I said handing back his weapon which disappeared on contact

"It was nice meeting you Marluxia" I said while shaking his hand

"You to Austin" he replied

"Well I got to go your good guy Marluxia don't do something stupid like betraying the org now" I winked and ran off

Marluxia's eyes widened as I ran off

* * *

Roxas and xion wiped the sweat off their forehead they were tired from their mission and it was getting dark

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them

"Hi Austin" exclaimed a cheerful xion "wats up Austin" said a smiling roxas

"Whoa you two seem awfully happy" I smirked they both blushed

"Hey are you guys going to get ice cream with axel?" I asked

"Would you like to join us?" asked xion "no thanks I was wonder if you guys could send me off to the lower part of twilight town"

"Well sure but why?" asked roxas "I promised someone I'd take them out to eat" I smiled

"Well sure" said roxas opening a corridor of darkness

As soon as it opened I jump in yelling "thanks buddy!"

Both nobodies laughed as roxas gave xion a quick kiss before speaking to her

"You know Austin was the one who helped me realize I loved you" he smiled

"Really? ….well it looks like you owe him" she said pecking him on the cheek before they headed to the clock tower

* * *

As quickly as I jumped in the portal I was already in twilight town

"Wow that was fast" I said I looked around I decided to look for her

I walked around for about 15 mins before spotting olette with her friends

I approached them rather quick and saw her with Hayner and Pence

"Um…can we help you?" scolded Hayner

"Hayner don't be rude" snapped olette "hi Austin" she said cheerfully

I couldn't help but blush a little "hey olette" I replied

"Oh you must be Austin" pence said not rude like hayner

"Yep that's me nice to meet you um…"

"Pence" the smiled as we did the hand slap fist bump (sorry I don't know what to call it)

"Well nice to meet you pence" I said turning to olette "so are you ready for that dinner I promised?" I asked with a big smile on his face

"Sure: she smiled back while hayner groaned and pence just giggled

"Shall we" I said sticking out my arm she put her arm around mine and we headed off

I could her pence shout in the distance "have fun you two!" I looked at olette and we both smiled

"So do know any good places to eat?" I asked

"Yea there's this great little café about 5 min from here"

I smiled at her and made sure I still had the money axel gave "well let's get going"

* * *

"Took you two long enough" replied axel handing xion and roxas there ice cream he bought them

"Sorry we were busy" replied roxas "doing what?" asked a curious axel

"Well we both tired from our mission so we decided to rest a little" xion told him

"Um okay" axel said as they all stared just as the sun finished going down letting the night sky appeared

"Wow it's so pretty" xion broke the silence "yea" said roxas

Axel just stared admiring the scenery just sitting there "amazing" was the only thing to come out of his mouth

Three friends ate all there ice cream just staring at the beautiful night sky

"Well I think we should rtc" said axel they both agreed and headed back toward the castle

"You guys go" said xion "I want to stay here "ok" said axel as he left

"But why xion?" roxas asked I'm gonna watt for Austin" she replied

"Not alone I'm going to wait here with you" he smiled and out his arm around her and then drew her in for a long passionate kiss

* * *

"Ug I'm stuffed" I said pushing my plate away

"I too" said olette "I'll be right back" I said scooting away for minute

I came back a few minutes "done" I said

"Where were you?" she asked she was kind of cute when she was worried

"Well someone had to pay for the food" I smiled

Her face lit up "you paid for the food?" she asked

"Well I couldn't let someone as cute as you pay" I smiled again making her blush

"Well thanks that was kind" she smiled

"Come on I'll walk you home" I smiled and held my arm out she grabbed and we headed out side

To eve my surprise as soon as we got outside she leaned her head on my arm

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner Austin" she said

I smiled at her "no problem olette it was my pleasure I treat for leaving the way I did" I exclaimed

"Well it wasn't your fault it was that man with the spiky hair" she told me

I just laughed thinking about axel "true" I said putting my arm around her making her blush

As we approached her house I walked her up to her door step and we both turned to each other

"Thanks for the dinner" she smiled "no thanks for showing me that great place to eat" I smiled back

"Wow" I said "what is it?" she asked

"You're….your just so beautiful" I told her staring deep into her emerald eyes

Olette turned red "thanks you're so sweet" she replied then she sudden came closer to me and kissed me softly on cheek

_Whoa_ I thought now I was blushing "that won't do" I told he staring

Deeply into her eyes "what do you-" before she could finish I pulled her in and locked lips with her

_Omg I'm kissing her_ I told myself

_What about Amanda? _I thought

_She's long gone now you need to get over her _

I suddenly realized I was still kissing olette but she was a good kissing I didn't want to let go but I did

"Wow' she said "that was great" her face was red but she couldn't stop smiling

"Olette" was all I could come out "Austin was that a bad one?" I was surprised by her?

"No that was good really" I smiled at her putting my arms back around her

She then looked down "well that was kind of my first kiss" she said a little ashamed

_Wow you'd think she'd at least kiss hayner or someone_ I thought

"Oh olette…..it doesn't matter to me" I smiled trying to cheer her up

She looked up at me and smiled and I went in for a second kiss

"Hey it's getting late" we both turned to see roxas

"Oh roxas" I said now I felt like the embarrassed one

He suddenly opened a corridor and headed inside

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" she said

"Yea" pulling her in for one last goodnight kiss this time with twice as much passion

She then pulled away with an even bigger smile and ran inside blushing I just laughed and headed back to the castle and the next thing I knew was in my room

"Tonight was a great night" I told myself as I got in my boxers and a shirt to sleep in I laid on my bed smiling

I closed my eyes starting to fall asleep when I heard

"Austin how could betray me I thought you loved me" the voice seemed to be crying my shot open realizing whose voice that was

"Amanda!" I jumped up

* * *

**dun dun du duuuuuuuuuuuuun well there it is chapter 7 so Austin kisses olette and then hears amanda crying voice what will happen next? stay tuned and please comment**

**also next chapter austin spends time with vexen with some concerns preventing him from being himself**


	8. 1 night 2 beds 3 words

"Amanda!" I jumped up without hesitating I looked and there she was drowned in a pool of tears her eyes blood red

"Auttie…..how could you do this?" tears were flowing

"Amanda…." I began to cry myself honestly couldn't argue back after what I have done

"Was she better…..was that slut a better kisser than me!"She screamed I'm surprised the other member didn't awake

"No…..she was nothing compared to you" I almost yelled at her

"Then why did you kiss her?" she screamed again

"Because…" I sighed really not wanting to say what I was gonna

"Mandy" my tear came fast now "you were gone for so long….I was lonely…I felt weak without you"

"But why?"

"Mandy I'm sorry" my tears started to come as much as hers now

I looked up at her and to my surprise she climbed on top of me and started shaking me

"Hey buddy" she said shaking "w-w-what" I said bouncing from the shaking "hey buddy" she said a little bit louder

"What the" _what the hell's going on_

My eyes shot open I could still fell some tears on my face "hey buddy you ok?" I looked to see roxas shaking me

"You were trembling in your sleep and you kept mumbling your sorry" he told me

"Oh I must have been dreaming" I lied _why did my regret take over my dream_

"Well I'm fine now thanks for being there for me" I told him

"No prob" he replied and walked out the door "oh yea you better hurry before they stop serving breakfast"

"Ok" I told him while jumping out quickly putting on some gym shorts and a tee

* * *

Roxas continued down the hall into xion's room "hey you" he smiled while entering

"Hey Roxy" she smiled he blushed upon the nickname "so whats up?" she asked upon standing from her desk

He quickly pulled her for a quick make out then retreated "I just wanted to tell you how pretty you are xi-xi"

She blushed and gave me a kiss on the check "you're so sweet" she smiled

"Come on xi-xi lets go on our mission" replied roxas and gave her one last kiss as the two young nobodies headed out the door to see saix for their mission

* * *

I quickly ran into the breakfast hall but I was so late only two members were there sitting a table

It was vexen and zexion both my two super cool members I quickly grabbed a tray of eggs and some OJ and sat at their table

"Hey guys" I blurted totally interrupting them

They both just stared at me "oh hey there" said vexen munching on a muffin and getting crumbs everywhere

"Hi" was all zexion said "hey vexen" I said taking a huge bite of eggs and he looked at me like if I was the disgusting one

"Yes?" he replied wiping the crumbs off his face with his glove

"Since I'm suppose to get to know the members you think I could go on recon with you today?"

He looked at me funny but then spoke "fine but if you get in my way you will rtc immediately" he scolded

"Yay just try not to talk the all time" I told him straight out he gave me a shocked look then nodded he then got up with his plate and walked away

"We leave in 10 minutes" he told me as he headed off

I looked at zexion "hey whats up?" I stared at him finishing my eggs

"Not much" he said quietly "man you're so dead inside maybe you should try going out and not reading for once"

This got his attention "how do you know of my interest of book?" he asked

I stood and walked away telling him "because you're holding one right now duh"

"But I'm not holding a book" I heard him say a little anger

"Well…..maybe it was just an illusion then" I smirked walking toward vexen

"Hey you ready?" I asked he nodded as we walked into the corridor "remember no being yourself" I smiled

He gave me a cold look as went through

"What the hell…who was that kid?" said zexion walking away

* * *

Roxas and xion had just about finished their simple heartless cleaning mission in Halloween town when roxas had a sneaky idea

"Hey xion" he said as the in the middle of battle with a few toy soldiers

"Yea Roxy" she replied knocking two down with just one swing

"I'll make you a deal" his face lit up with a smile

_Uh oh whats he thinking_ she thought to herself "what kind?" she asked

"If I slay more heartless than you you have to sleep with me in my bed tonight" he grinned at her

She liked this idea "ok your own" she smiled "but if I slay more than you have to make me breakfast in bed for the next 5 days" she winked at him

He nodded

They both turned to the heartless to finish them off

* * *

"Cool" I exclaimed vexen decided to recon in the pride lands

"Wait why we are here?" I asked "were here to spy on simba see if he's fit for a heatless" vexen replied

"Oh I see" I answered we stationed in a nice spot behind to watch simba give a speech to the animals

_How COULD YOU BETRAY ME!_

"Aaah" I grabbed my head in pain "shh quiet you'll blow our cover" vexen whispered not noting me

_Was that slut a better kisser than me!_

"Nggh" I squealed again but this time not as loud as before so vexen I wouldn't interrupt vexen

_Why is that dream still haunting me!_ I couldn't think straight as images of last night's dream raced through my head I almost fainted

"Vexen" I whispered "what?" he replied "don't ask questions but give me a brain freeze"

I grabbed my head again from pain vexen raised his hand instantly my felt like I ate too much ice cream

The freeze instantly cooled me off and helped ease the pain but before I could relax I heard vexen

"Run!" he screamed and started to run off I turn to see a pack of lions coming toward us! Their leader simba

"Holy crap!"I yelled as I ran toward vexen we stopped at a cliff edge

"Great" I mumbled as I stood behind as he summoned his frozen pride

Suddenly simba and lions all jumped at us at once and I shut my eyes...

"Ahahahahaha" I heard vexen laughed I opened my eyes and all the lions on the other side a huge ice wall

"Come on this won't last all day" he said opening a corridor and we rushed

"Why you couldn't you use in the game" I whispered running in the portal

As we returned to the castle I thanked vexen for saving me again ran to my room then quickly returned

"Hey vexen can you summon me a corridor to twilight town" I asked after a washed off I little

"Oh that reminds me" he said ignoring me

"Here take this "he said handing me a small black orb "what is it?" I asked

"well after I send you to twilight town you'll need a way to get back so just throw the orb at the ground and a corridor to the castle should appear" he explained

"Thanks" _wait…..did he say should appear?_

Opened a corridor for me "now if you excuse I have experiments to do" he said

Then he spoke again "well go on mock me" he said

"Hey your scientist experiment is what you do" I shot him a smile and walked into the corridor

"What…..did he just agree with….no one's ever done that" vexen gave a satisfied smile and walked off

* * *

The two younger nobodies approached saix who had the dull boring look he had

"Hey saix can I ask you something?" roxas asked he just stood there waiting for the question

"Can you tell us how many heartless we slain each for our mission today?" xion asked

Saix groaned and looked at the sheet

"Roxas 258"

"Xion 254"

"Well xion looks like you have make my bed" roxas lied while he and xion laughed

Saix just looked at them not amused and disappeared

"Come on xi-xi lets go get ice cream" she nodded and they headed off

* * *

I walked up to olette's house with some flower I stole from Marluxia's garden (man did that guy know his flowers)

I knocked on the door and olette opened the door as soon as she smiled her face lit up

"Hi Austin!" she said with the biggest smile on her face

"Hey Ollie" I smiled back "I got you some flowers" I said handing her the bouquet

Her emerald eyes lit up even in the dark "oh my god Austin there so beautiful!" before I could speak she gave me a hug a then big smack on lips which lasted a good few seconds

"Wow I didn't know who liked them that much" I chuckled holding her after she put her head on my chest

_Ok here it comes…..the three magic peace keeping baby making words_

I lifted her head so we met our faces centimeters away we stared at each other

"Olette….. I love you" I told her straight she looked like she was gonna cry and burst into happiness "Austin…I….I love you too" she finally told me I pulled her in for another kiss this time I used all my passion

I kissed good real she allowed my tongue in this time

"Austin" she moaned as we departed I didn't want to leave her this time

"Olette….." "I love you so much" "I don't know what I would without you"

_Cry for Amanda…shut up brain…..ha-ha_

"Hey" I finally told her "I don't have a place to stay tonight mind if I sleep here" I asked

At first she looked a little shocked "sure" she finally and grabbed my hand "come on Austin" she giggled as we headed upstairs to her room

_This should be fun….shut up brain! Not on the first night…plus I don't to hurt Ollie...god leave me alone…..…he-he_

_

* * *

_

At the same time Roxas helped xion sneak into his room she was wearing a white night gown him in boxers and a t-shirt

They finally made it to roxas room and both sat on the bed and stated exchanging saliva like the moment there were secure

"Oh…xion...Ii love you" roxas said

even roxas was shocked with what he said

"roxas" was all she could say before roxas kissed her neck causing her to moan a little

* * *

**chapter 8! austin tells olette he loves her and roxas told xion the same plus both couple end up with their partner in Bed:) what will happen (no lemon...or maybe a little 1 im not a freakin porn writer)**

**also austin speaks with xemnas again to tell him something that might actually change his motionless face...also you guys vote who does austin hang out with next xigbar or zexion your guys choice now get ready for chapter 9**


	9. a little chat

**I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS I SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL SO THE CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT COME AS SOON AS THEY USED TO:(**

I took off my pants (I had shorts under) and decided to use the bathroom before I went to sleep I went to olette's room to see her in a tank top and those real short shorts

_DAAAM_ I thought I could barely contain myself I just smiled

"What?" she said because I couldn't stop staring she smiled yet looked a little embarrassed

"Oh it's nothing" I smiled she climbed into bed and I climbed on top of her

"Hey there beautiful" I smiled starring into her eyes she couldn't help but blush as swoop in covering her face in kisses

"Ha-ha Austin stop" she squealed laughing I then locked lips with her this time not hesitating to use my tongue

As our heated lip action continued as slid my hand on the inside of her thigh to make her moan

"Olette I love…."

"I love you too Auttie" she said but Amanda voice came out and my eyes widened

"Um…are you okay" she asked softly placing a hand on cheek "I-I'm fine just tired" I faked a smile and put my arm around her as I laid down

"Goodnight Austin" she said

"Night Ollie sweet dreams" I sad with a worried look on my face

_Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

"Roxas I'm tired all we've been doing is making out "said xion

"Well maybe we should do something different" roxas smiled

"Like what?" xion asked roxas then started kissing xion's neck causing her to moan

"Roxas…" she said she sudden started to do the same to him roxas felt a great amount if pleasure inside him

"Ouch" said xion "what wrong?" asked a worried roxas

"Something pokes me" she said worried roxas suddenly felt weird….down there

Roxas quickly lifted his coat and looked down to see a huge bulge in his pants

"Aww!" yelled roxas

"What going on?" exclaimed xion

"I have no idea!" shouted roxas he quickly ran down the hall

He looked down at his bulge again_ what wrong with that…..that thing of mine_

_Is it like swollen or something_ his mind raced with questions?

"AXXXXEEL!" he shouted

* * *

I woke up really early to sneak back into the castle I gave olette a kiss on the forehead grabbed my pants

And headed out side

I threw the orb vexen gave me and boom a corridor appeared I ran inside and myself in my room and climbed into my bed forgetting how soft it was.

I woke up and decided to get some breakfast I walked into the hall to see axel and roxas

"Hey guys whats up" I said

"Hey Austin were going to get some breakfast come on"

"Hey" was all roxas said he didn't seem to happy we grabbed trays and head toward a table

"Hey roxas whats wrong?" I asked axel smirked a little

"Nothing" he answered playing with his food

"Rough night?" I asked

"More like hard one" axel snickered axel gave him a angry look

"Shut up axel" roxas said loudly

"Ok…ok I'm sorry roxas don't be so 'hard on' me" he laughed

Roxas was pissed now "geez roxas don't be so stiff" axel was totally rofling now

Roxas looked like he was about to kill axel I just sat there staring at them

"Austin" a voice said I turned around to see saix "oh it just you I thought it was somebody important" I said turning back around toward a laughing axel and a pissed off roxas

Saix then grabbed me and turned me around causing everyone in the room to turn toward us

"Lord Xemnas needs to speak with you" he said dropping me on the floor then walking away

* * *

After an30 min of walking around I finally found xemnas "you wanted to see" I said

"Yes child come in" he said

"Well what is it?" I asked

"I would like to know what happens after I send some of my fellow members to castle oblivion."

He asked

"Fellow members my ass I know your just gonna waste them all as soon as you complete kingdom hearts to create your own freakin twisted world" I told him straight

His eyes widened but not enough to have a shocked impression on his face

"I see" he said  
"it seems you know a lot more than we thought" he exclaimed

"Well any way if you send your members to the castle they all die except axel because Marluxia and larxene try to take over the organization by making sora there puppet to come kill you and vexen zexion and lexaeus try to manipulate riku to kill Marluxia but end up dieing in the process thus every one dies except axel who killed vexen and zexion to move saix up in rank"

I gasp for after talking

"Hhmm" xemnas was thinking "then it is final…no one is going to castle oblivion"

"Why there gonna die because of you anyway"

"Yes…..but now it we'll be easier to take on sora if all my members are present"

He explained

"True….but somehow sora will take them out one so you need a plan to get him alone ant assault him all at once or something" I told him

Oops_ I think I just ruin kingdom hearts ha-ha_

* * *

After hours of talking with xemnas I was too tired to hang out with any members

"I'll hang out with xigbar tomorrow" ( Winner) I grabbed some clothes and decided to take a shower

I walked down the hall and into the shower room

I put my clean clothes on a racked grabbed a towel and undressed I feeling a little chili

I decided to take a warm shower I as I was grabbing for the soap I heard something

It kind of sounded like footsteps "hello?" I said quickly glancing out

I went back in the shower but soon heard a noise again I looked and was shocked to see an eyeball starring at me!

I looked closer and quickly covered myself with the shower curtain realizing who it was

"x-x-xion what the heck are you doing in here!" I tried not to yell at her

"I-I'm sorry it-it's just…..I was curious and I wanted to uh….see" her face was red but not as red as mine

_Man was this awkward or what_

**chapter 9 again really sorry busy with school i didnt have a lot of time to write this chap so a made it short i promis the next one to be longer and more details**

**oh yea and find out what happens with the shower incident lol **


	10. 10

**Wow how long as it been since i last posted something haha well heres chapter ten its really rusty so please dont be negative the next one will be better so enjoy**

* * *

_I honestly had no idea what to say or do I was so shocked_

"Could you please step out so I could get dressed" I ask xion

"Yes…I'm sorry" she said and closed the door behind her

I quickly dropped my towel and start to get dressed but before I grabbed my boxers the door swung open again and xion was there again "I really wanted to ask"

"Hey!" I exclaimed having nothing to cover myself with but my hands "cans this wait?"

"Not really" she said with a weird face staring at my hand covered crotch "what's that thing you're covering up?"

_OH MY FREAKING GOD I want to shoot this brad _"xion" I said without trying to yell "could you please step out and wait in my room please?"

"Fine" she said and walked away "omg" I whispered closing the door and finished getting dress and drying off

_I wonder how much she saw_ I thought for some strange reason I finished up and walked to my room to find xion sitting on my bed she seem to be toying with my iPod

"What's this?" she asked looking excitingly touching the apps "it's an iPod" I answered

"IPod?"

"Yea it plays music watch" she handed it me and I played one more time by daft punk (song is awesome don't hate)

Her eyes lit up and she started to shake a little to the music as I laughed a little before she really got into it I shut it off

"Awww" she seemed really disappointed "now" I said becoming a little serious "what were you doing watching me take a shower" I asked her she suddenly seemed less hyper then before

"Well I was curious" she said "about what?"

"About what's down there?" she said pointing at my crotch my face suddenly turned red as Christmas

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked

_Man I really don't want to do this plus it's really late_

"Well I and roxas were kissing and his thing…it poked me" she said kind of shyly

"Uuuhhhhh" I'm said not really knowing what to say "well…I….that means…" I really didn't know what say

_What to say….."Well xion roxas is ready to get some"…ha-ha I wish_

"Well?" she said staring at me "it's late could we discuss this tomorrow…..or never" I said whispering the last part

She looked look at the clocks in my room "holy smokes" she gasped "it's really late"

She got and walked out of my room "please tell tomorrow Austin I'm really scared for roxsa I love him so much" she said standing at the door

"Okay" I smiled and shut the door behind I turned off my lights and headed to bed

I woke up little earlier than usual and saw axel standing at my doorway arms crossed

"Hey what's up" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stretching out my arms and trying to get a better focus on axel

"Listen" he said "I want to talk to you at breakfast…..alone" he said

"Axel… are you breaking up with me" I laughed still half asleep "he" he half chuckled

"Get dressed meet me in the dining corridor" he said and walked out

_Hmm what could he want….._ I thought to myself I sat up got dressed and headed out of my room toward the dining corridor

* * *

"Superior?"

"Yes saix" said xemnas looking over some files

"Is everything going according to plan?" he asked xemnas put the files down and looked at him

"Yes…so far…..but I need more info from the boy" he said

"Shall I force it out of him…beat it out of him…..or maybe….."

"That's enough vii your last strike almost killed the boy…for now just keep him from spilling anything from other members"

"Yes superior" saix replied and disappeared

* * *

I grab a tray of food and found axel alone at a corner table

"Where's roxas and xion….maybe roxas might find something else to poke" me and axel laughed

Suddenly he turned serious "ok I've waited long now tell me how you know Isa" he said

I smirked a little "who?" I pretended to act dumb found

"Man don't do this to me" he didn't look mad but he really wanted to know

_Come on axels a good guy you can trust him …go on tell him_

I took a deep breath "alright" I looked at him this really seemed to be bothering him

I told axel the abduction story about roxas and how I knew the future of the events I called kingdom hearts

"Woah" he exclaim "but how do you know all this" he asked

"That I can't tell it wouldn't make any sense" I said as he gave me a funny look and we had an awkward silent moment

"Well look at the time I got to go" I said rushing off "w-wait" he said but I was already in my room

I put on some nicer clothes decided to go see olette I ask vexen for another orb and headed off through a corridor

I found olette hanging out with hayner and approached them "oh look it's your boyfriend" said hayner in a smart ass kind of way

"Hey Austin!" said olette and came up to hug me but instead I gave her a big ol kiss part love and part just to piss off hayner

"Ug" hr groaned as I held olette tight in my arms both of us smiling at each other

"Hey do you think you could give me a tour of the city babe?" I asked in a sweet voice

Olette blushed seeing her obviously she's never been called that before

"Sure but can hayner come pence I s out sick" I gave hayner a smirk

"Sure he can come but after were done we have to alone" I said giving her another kiss

_This should take my mind off a few things for awhi-_

Before I could even finish my thought I was pulled into a corridor and hit my back on a wall

"What the hell!" I yelled and looked up to see a member with a hood on

"Look axel I'm sorry I about earlier but at least I told you" I said

The figure took off his hood and revealed himself to be saix

"You can never just keep you dam mouth shut" he scolded he then lifted his arm and tried to punch me and to my surprise he missed

_Oh shit that was close hurry up do something_

I don't know what came over me but I took in all my strength and punched him square in the jaw he took it square up and didn't even flinch with even think I turned around and sprinted down the hall

I ran as fast as I could around the corner only to see saix grab me

* * *

"NOOOOO!" roxas was woke up from hearing a loud scream he quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall

And the end of the hallway to see an unconscious Austin on the floor and saix next to him

"What did you do?"Roxas shouted

"I just put him in his place" said saix

"Roxas…." Said the boy gasping and in worse shape than his first attack

"Quiet you!" said saix kicking the boy then going in for another blow

"Quit it!" roared roxas and summoned his key blade out of rage and anger

"LEAVE HIM ALONE HIS MY FRIEND I OWE MY LOVE TO XION TO HIM" he exclaimed and was going in the an attack

Suddenly an arm fell on roxas's shoulder and he turned around to see axel and xion behind him

"Well looks like the gangs all here" said saix but suddenly disappeared

"No!" said chasing after him and was too late to strike him

"Leave him worry about Austin" said axel attending the wounded boy's side

"Is he going to make it?" ask a worried xion holding the boys hand

"I don't know…I don't know"

* * *

**i promise the next chapter wont take as long i promise i got caught up with football but now our seasons over so i can write more and if have any questions ideas or suggetions dont be afraid to ask:)**


End file.
